


Let Me Put my Love Into You

by blueabsinthe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing the Cup has a rather surprising outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Put my Love Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly after the 2011 Stanley Cup Finals. Posting for archiving purposes.
> 
>  **Warnings:** comeplay, dirty talk

"You didn't have to walk me up," Kevin grumbled, half-turning his head to glare at Mikael. 

Mikael shrugged, keeping his hands tucked into the pocket of his trousers, as he leaned back against the glass paned elevator wall. "Maybe I wanted to," he said matter-of-factly.

Kevin scoffed. "I'm not going to do anything drastic."

"Losing the cup on home turf isn't an easy thing to deal with."

Their elevator car dinged and Kevin exited the doors and walked towards his apartment. Kevin was silent as he got the door to his apartment open. "Still. I'm fine. Honestly."

"Think of it as my birthday gift to you," Mikael said, shutting Kevin's door, and watching as he went to stand at the full-length windows to stare down at the streets. "Besides, Ryan took off pretty fast after dinner."

"Andrea wanted him home," Kevin muttered, his eyes never wavering from watching the harbour and downtown Vancouver.

The smoke and fog was starting to dissipate, giving way to patches of pastel coloured sky. The lights from Vancouver's buildings cast jagged lines of light across Kevin's face and carpet. 

Mikael let his eyes wander around his surroundings. Kevin's apartment was nice. He could tell where Katie's feminine eye had been, and where Kevin's input was. It was too bad Kevin was moving, as was evident by the numerous cardboard boxes. 

"Katie out of town?" Mikael asked conversationally. 

"She's looking after some things with the house back home." 

"The kids went with her?"

Kevin just nodded. "I don't know what happened!" 

"I take it we're talking about the game now?"

Kevin shook his head. "We were so close! It was there, within our grasp, and we just … God … we lost it! And now, this!" - here, Kevin gestured to the streets. The distant sound of sirens could be heard above the din. 

"Those aren't the fans," Mikael pointed out. 

"I know! But that's what it feels like." Kevin sighed. "It feels like we let them down."

Mikael was silent; he didn't quite know how to respond to Kevin's statement. Instead, he stepped up behind Kevin, and put a hand on his shoulder. He felt as Kevin's shoulders tensed under his touch, his gaze never wavering from the window. 

The heat from his hand felt like it was burning through the cotton of Kevin's shirt, and into his skin. Every muscle in his body tensed, and he tried to disguise the shudder that ran through his system at the initial contact. He sighed, finally letting out the breath he had been holding in. The only sound passing through the space was their breathing, the distant cries of sirens, and car horns. 

"But, you don't know what that feels like," Kevin mumbled. 

"What do you mean by that?"

Kevin shrugged Mikael's hand off. Felt as it slid down his bicep. "What it feels like to lose the cup." He turned his head to look at Mikael. "At least you got to touch it. See it," he said, his voice laced with defeat. 

Mikael let his hand stop on Kevin's hip. He locked eyes with Kevin's, and watched as Kevin stared back at him intently. The silence continued to fall between them after Kevin's admission. It was broken for a moment, when Mikael brought a hand up to punch Kevin's shoulder. Kevin glared at him, and reached a hand up to touch the spot where Mikael had just hit him. 

"You think that just because I've gotten to touch the cup, and see it, that I don't know what this defeat does to the team!"

"Why'd you hit me?"

"You deserved it." Mikael pushed Kevin up against the glass, before he let his hand slide down Kevin's torso, before it cupped his hip. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to watch every game? Knowing I couldn't do anything. You want to talk about feeling defeated, try having to sit out the cup final."

He could see Kevin's chest rise and fall; shallow intakes of air at first, before they gradually became deeper. Still, Kevin made no move to get Mikael's hand off his hip, even when Mikael started making small circles across Kevin's hipbones. He could feel the way Kevin's muscles tensed and relaxed under his light touch and intense stare. His eyes seemed to be looking for some indication from Kevin to stop this, before things escalated. Kevin was motionless, his eyes sizing up Mikael. Almost as if he was waiting to see what Mikael would do next. 

Mikael bit his bottom lip as the heat from Kevin's body seemed to course through his veins, warming his flesh, and causing a tingle to shoot through his system. 

Their eyes locked on the other, Mikael finally moved his hand lower. He let his hand cup Kevin through the fabric of his pants. Kevin was silent, but Mikael saw the flicker that crossed his eyes as his hand moved over him. He slid Kevin's fly down, and slipped his fingers inside. 

Kevin closed his eyes, and bit his bottom lip to try and stifle his groan at the initial contact of Mikael's hand on his cock. When Mikael looked up, Kevin's eyes were shut, his mouth half-open, beads of sweat beginning to form on his brow. 

"Fuck," Kevin finally choked out, and he jerked his hips in an effort to create more friction between Mikael's hand and his dick. His eyes snapped open when he heard the click of his belt being undone, and his pants being lowered, until they were bunched around his ankles. 

"Do you have a nightstand drawer?" Mikael asked, stepping away from Kevin to shed his clothes. 

Kevin didn't think his hazy thoughts would let him say anything coherently, so he settled for just nodding his head and pointing in the direction of his bedroom. 

When Mikael came back, he was clad only in his boxers, a small bottle and foil packet in his hand. He wasted no time in getting Kevin's clothes off, before he let his hand run down Kevin's chest. Kevin ran a hand down Mikael's arms, feeling the way his muscles contracted under his touch. 

"Sandra's a lucky lady," Kevin murmured.

Mikael smirked, before he pulled Kevin's hips roughly towards him. He felt as Kevin's body responded almost immediately to the attention and he chuckled slightly. 

"What's the matter, Kevin?" Mikael muttered, as he knelt in front of him, breath ghosting over Kevin's hard cock. "Kes good at starting fires, but not bothering to put them out?"

"It's not …" Kevin gasped out, as he felt the tip of Mikael's tongue swipe across the head of his cock. "Ry and I … it's not …"

"It's not, what?" Mikael asked, his lips taking just the head of Kevin's dick into his mouth, before he moved his head off to stare up at Kevin. 

"It's not like that with us," Kevin managed to gasp out, his hand grasping the window frame with his hand. 

"Y'know, Kev," Mikael said, flicking his tongue over the underside of Kevin's cock, and smirked when he heard Kevin gasp out his name, and felt his fingers tangling in his hair. "I'd almost be inclined to believe you."

"Fuck," Kevin gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as Mikael swiped his tongue through the pre-come beading on the tip of his penis. "You better be willing to finish what you started, Mikael."

Mikael gripped the base of Kevin's cock in his hand, and squeezed, feeling as it pulsed against his palm. "I always finish what I start." He took Kevin in his mouth then.

Kevin brought his hand up to bite on his knuckles as he felt the heat from Mikael's mouth envelop him. And oh fuck … this was just … he let his other hand grip Mikael's hair, watching the way the strands slipped through his fingers like sand. 

He was about to tell Mikael to let up, even tugged lightly at Mikael's hair, when he felt Mikael slide his cock from his mouth. Kevin saw the thin, wet line running from the head of his cock to Mikael's lips and he shuddered at the image, and the rush of lust it sent through his system. 

Kevin didn't have much time to think on anything, before he felt Mikael turning him around so his hands were braced on the window. He heard the foil packet being ripped open, and a click as the tip of the lube bottle was opened. Kevin felt slick fingers pressing inside him, prepping him, opening him up more and more. 

"Just … would you just fuck me already?" Kevin moaned finally, his head bent as Mikael's fingers - that were currently sliding in and out of him - did something absolutely maddening it had Kevin seeing stars. 

Before Kevin could say anything else, Kevin felt Mikael as he moved his cock into position and he thrust inside him. "Oh fuck!" Kevin choked out. 

"You like that?" Mikael hissed, mouth against Kevin's ear, as he rocked his hips again, slamming into him again. Kevin moaned, and bit his bottom lip to stop from screaming out Mikael's name. "Kes has never fucked you like this before, has he? It's a shame. He's missing out." 

Kevin bit his upper arm as Mikael set up a maddening rhythm inside him. And, when he felt Mikael's hand curl around his cock, he jerked his hips shamelessly back against Mikael. "Oh shit."

MIkael pulled out just before Kevin could come, and forcibly turned him around, and shoved him back against the glass. Kevin gasped out as his ass hit the cold glass, and he dug his nails into Mikael's skin. 

Mikael grabbed Kevin's hips, before he impaled him on his cock again. 

"Jesus fuck!" Kevin groaned.

"You fucking love it," Mikael said, nipping at Kevin's earlobe. "You love knowing all of Yaletown can see you getting fucked by me. Y'think they'd like to see you when I make you come?" 

Kevin groaned in response, each thrust pressing him further against the glass. 

"Is that a yes? You want me to make you come?" Mikael asked, driving himself into Kevin over and over again. 

"Yes! Oh fuck … yes, that's what I want. I want you to fucking make me come," Kevin exclaimed, his hands slamming against the glass, as his body began to shake with the orgasm building in his system. Mikael seemed to take pity on him then, and with a few quick slides of his hand over Kevin's cock, he came all over Mikael's hand. 

Kevin slid to the floor, gasping for air, his orgasm finally subsiding. When his breathing returned to normal, he lifted his eyes to Mikael's. Mikael ripped the condom off, and led Kevin's hand to his throbbing erection. 

He listened as MIkael's breathing hitched in his throat as he stroked him briskly. Kevin's and Mikael's eyes met then, and it was then that Kevin said, "Yaletown's going to see you getting sucked off by me now. I'm going to make you come so hard you forget your name. It's what you want, isn't it?" 

Mikael watched as, at first, the head of his cock disappeared between Kevin's lips. He bit his bottom lip, and leaned his head forward, before his forehead rested on the glass. "Oh fuck, yes."

Kevin swirled his tongue around the head, before he slid his mouth down Mikael's length. His other hand resting on Mikael's hip to hold him steady. Kevin alternated between long, languid slides along his length, with short strokes, where only the head entered his mouth. It wasn't long before Mikael was gasping out his name. Kevin was quite sure he heard a few Swedish words thrown in for good measure, which only served to press Kevin on. 

Mikael's eyes snapped open when he felt himself coming. "Oh shit. Yes. Oh shit … shit … fuck …" 

Kevin felt his cock pulse against his lips, as he felt Mikael's come start to slide into his mouth. He didn't pull off his cock until he was sure Mikael was done emptying into his mouth. 

Mikael helped Kevin to his feet then, and crushed their mouths together, his tongue coming out to pick up any remaining remnants of his come from Kevin's mouth. 

There was a long, pregnant pause that followed as they both came down from their high. They were lying on Kevin's carpet, staring at the ceiling. 

Kevin swatted Mikael's leg shortly afterwards. "I know what it feels like," he muttered.

"What?"

"I know what it feels like to have to sit on the bench." Their eyes met across the space separating them. "Sorry."

"S'okay." Mikael ran a hand through Kevin's hair. "Oh, and by the way, Happy Birthday, Juice."


End file.
